


M.O.T.

by seekingferret



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Days of Awesome Prompt: Willful</p>
    </blockquote>





	M.O.T.

**Author's Note:**

> For Days of Awesome Prompt: Willful

"Hello? I'm the new guy- Chuck Bartowski?"

"Bartowski, eh? Good to meet you. I'm Lester. Bartowski? That's a hamish sort of name. Are you a member of the Tribe?"

"Huh? No, I'm not Native American like you. We're Polish."

"Native American? Mr. Bartowski, you sonuvabitch Polack, I can see we won't get along at all."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get off on the wrong foot. It's just... what tribe were you talking about?"

"Huh? Member of the Tribe? B'nei Yisrael? Yiddishkeit? I'm Jewish, Chuck."

"You... are?"

"Of course I am, you Anti-Semitic bastard. Your ancestors slept with Cossack whores!"

"Look. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I accidentally insulted your religion. I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth. Can we start over?"

"Sure thing, Bart-ass-ski."


End file.
